


Caught In The Act

by hotmudwateronice



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Ellie/Dina Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, TLOU2 didn’t happen, everyone is embarrassed, everyone is happy, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmudwateronice/pseuds/hotmudwateronice
Summary: Ellie and Dina just want their alone time, but they keep getting interrupted by various residents of Jackson.They’re getting quite sick of it.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

Joel whistled an old eighties tune to himself as he strolled through the streets. It was just starting to get dark, and the fairy lights guided his way to Ellie’s home. 

It was late autumn, so he had his thick jacket on, as well as his fur lined boots. It wasn’t quite winter yet, but it was sure getting there. 

In his rough hands, he carried an old, battered DVD case - The Notebook. Ellie had wanted to borrow it. Well, not Ellie, but Dina. The movie wasn’t Ellie’s style at all, and when she’d asked him about it he knew it would be for Dina. 

He’d kept the movie in hopes of trading it for another at some point. He’d been searching endlessly for a copy of The Terminator, having told Ellie how amazing it had been back in the day, and was one of the only movies on the planet that had an even better sequel. 

He chuckled to himself as he neared Ellie’s garage turned home. He remembered seeing the 4th Terminator at the movies with his buddy, Chuck. It was awful and he had been embarrassed to call himself a fan of the franchise. They’d gone out drinking afterwards and shamed the hell out of the movie; hell, even the third one was better than that pile of dogshit. 

He was determined to watch those movies with Ellie before he died, it was a life mission. He knew Ellie would adore them. 

He reached Ellie’s dimly lit house and stepped onto the porch, flicking an orange, shrivelled leaf off of his shoulder. 

He opened the door and stepped inside, turning to close it behind him, “Hey, Ellie! I got that movie ya’ll were askin’ for!” 

He turned around and looked to his left, towards her bed, where Ellie would usually be reading a comic or plucking at her guitar. 

He froze in his tracks.

Ellie just stared at him, like a deer in headlights, or a little kid with their hand in the cookie jar. Except, her hand wasn’t in a cookie jar, it was somewhere much, much worse. 

She was leaning over someone - presumably Dina - pinning them down by the wrists with one hand snaked under thin bed sheets, looking over her bare shoulder at him with wide eyes. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Joel!” 

His brain finally having caught up with what his eyes were seeing, he slammed his eyes shut and raised his hand over them, just to make fucking sure he couldn’t see anything but blackness. 

“I’m uhmmm, just gonna, put this, on the cabinet.” He stuttered as he stumbled backwards, arms searching for a hard surface to drop the DVD on, still covering his closed eyes. 

He managed to find the cabinet next to the door and dropped the DVD on it. The damn thing just missed the surface and had fallen onto the floor. 

Hand still covering his eyes, he opened them and peaked downwards at the floor in order to pick it up.

Only to find it lying next to somebody’s goddamn bra, and judging by its lacy, intricate detail, it wasn’t Ellie’s. 

He slammed his eyes shut again and felt behind him for the doorknob, “I’m just gonna go now.” He said quickly, frantically searching for the doorknob. 

As soon as his hand located the cold metal he whipped it open and practically threw himself outside. 

He heard Dina’s giggles and a “Shut the fuck up!” from Ellie. 

He felt embarrassed, oh so embarrassed. He hadn’t actually seen anything he shouldn’t have, thank the goddamn Lord, but catching them in the act was bad enough. 

Why didn’t he just knock? All he had to do was fucking knock! 

——————

Maria was tired. Maria was stressed. It wasn’t easy running a whole village, one that was growing more by the day. 

Tommy was out on patrol and due back in a few hours. She supposed she could have an early night, but she didn’t want to mess up her sleeping schedule. She liked having a schedule to stick to. 

She’d just finished overseeing the food stocks. Winter had arrived, and they were just a little short on food to help them survive the winter. It was nothing much to worry about, as more and more people had received patrol training, meaning they could go out and hunt for animals. 

She supposed she would visit Joel, who would undoubtably be at his house drinking a coffee and watching some cheesy movie, or plucking at his guitar. She hadn’t seen her brother-in-law for a couple weeks and thought it would be nice to catch up with him. 

She soon reached Joel’s home and was not surprised to find the lights on and light coming from the television screen. She knocked and waited. 

When there was no answer, she opened the door and stepped inside, removing her jacket and placing it on the sofa. He was in, no doubt about it, the lights and television were on, the house was warm and the door was unlocked. 

“Joel?” She asked. No reply, but she did hear a thump from upstairs. 

Maria didn’t want to go upstairs, just in case she saw him getting out of the shower or changing - now that would be awkward, seeing her husbands brother in the nude. 

She perched herself on the couch and picked up a half drunk cup of coffee that sat on a small table. It smelt good, she would have to ask him for some. She hadn’t had coffee in a long time. It was just a small thing she missed about the old world, but just the smell of it caused her body to crave it. 

Her heart leapt when she heard the sound of something shattering upstairs. 

She was off the couch and up the stairs in a matter of minutes, hearing another crash coming from the spare room, the one that used to belong to Ellie. 

The door was ajar, and light shone through the crack. She flung the door open, expecting to see Joel slumped on the floor having tripped over or a raccoon running wild in the room. Or an intruder, despite living in the safe haven they did, it didn’t fail to cross her mind that someone might be breaking in to steal. 

Catching Ellie and Dina in the act was the last thing she expected. 

Ellie had Dina hoisted up onto an old pine dressing table with one hand under Dina’s shirt, groping her waist and the other cupping her face. Dina’s arms were coiled around Ellie’s neck, and her legs wrapped around Ellie’s waist. They were both shirtless, thankfully still wearing undergarments. 

There was a shattered vase scattered on the floorboards.

“Don’t tell Joel.” Ellie blurted out frantically, eyes wild and hair ruffled. 

Maria can’t help but laugh at what she’d just walked into. 

“He ain’t gonna happy that you’ve smashed his vase.” Maria chuckled as she eyed the smashed object. 

Ellie, completely red in the face, pulled away from Dina and grabbed both of their shirts from the bed so they could cover up a little better. Then she kicked some of the shattered pieces of the maroon vase, sending the shards scuttling under the bed, “I don’t know what vase you’re talking about.” She squeaked, her voice so choked by embarrassment that Maria almost felt bad for her; almost. 

Maria looked away whilst Dina hoped off the dressing table, waiting for them to cover up properly, “Where is the old man anyway?” 

“Uhh, he went to Esther’s for dinner.” Ellie squeaked again. 

“It’s a damn lucky thing it was me walking in and not Joel, and I’m sure as hell happy I didn’t walk in any later.” She didn’t even need to look at Ellie’s face to know she was red as a tomato. 

“We’re... sorry?” Ellie replied bashfully. 

Maria chuckled, looking back at them again, “Don’t you have your own house for this kinda stuff?” 

Dina piped up from behind Ellie’s shoulder, “The bed is broke.” She quipped, a sly smirk splitting her face. 

“Dina what the fuck?!” Came Ellie’s desperate, angered reply, “Why the fuck would you tell her that?” 

Maria tried to bite back the smile that crept onto her face, “The dressing table though, really?” 

Ellie’s face bloomed impossibly more red. 

Maria just laughed and walked back downstairs, and was soon out of the house, knowing she wasn’t welcome anymore. 

Those damn kids. 

—————-

They’d never spoken about the incident. 

Of course, Joel knew Ellie and Dina had been together for a while. He remembered offering dating advice to a nervous Ellie, giving her everything he knew about woman and how they worked. Of course, his relationships always failed in one way or another, but he liked to think he knew a few things about making a lady happy. 

So he guessed he should’ve expected they’d start taking their relationship forward at some point. 

But to fucking see it? No, nope, no way. Damned kid, he thought to himself. Ellie was his daughter in all but blood and it was the most horrifying thing he’d ever witnessed. He’d rather take on a herd of infected, whilst blindfolded, than see his kid doing funny business with her girlfriend.

He always made sure to knock whenever going over to her place now. He didn’t need to see anything of that nature ever again. 

He also started to shut his windows when he was out, since an animal had broken in and smashed a vase in the spare room. 

He’d asked Maria if rabid squirrels and raccoons were common in the area, having never seen one that acted out of the ordinary. The only rational explanation to the shattered vase was an animal, since he knew for a fact that the vase had been in one piece when he last saw it. 

Maria had just chucked and shrugged. 

Ellie had been staying over at his place for the week; her water supply was coming out all murky and unclean, so he’d offered for her to retake her old bedroom whilst someone worked on the pipes to try and figure out the problem. 

He’d recalled their previous conversation as she’d arrived at his place, backpack over her shoulder with the belongings she’d need to get through the week. 

_“You can have Dina over as much as you like, just please, for the love of god, keep the door open.” Joel commanded, switching the kettle on to prepare for a hot cup of coffee._

_“We’re not talking about this.” Ellie swung her pack onto the floor next to the door and slumped down on the sofa that she had missed after moving into her own place._

_“No, we’re not.” Joel half chuckled, but Ellie noticed some seriousness to his tone, “As long as you’re, uh, being safe an’ all, and there’s consent both ways-“_

_“I thought we weren’t talking about this!” Ellie cut him off with a groan of frustration laced with embarrassment, her head pushing so far into the back of the sofa it almost engulfed her head._

_“Alright,” he sighed. “Just not in this house, please.”_

_“You don’t gotta tell me, old man.”_

.....

It was hot. 

Like, really warm. 

Returning early from his patrol, Joel had popped into the market to stock on food for him and Ellie, getting a little more than he needed incase they were having Dina as their dinner guest for a few nights. 

He wasn’t sporting his usual jackets, instead he wore a simple grey t shirt and his usual jeans. He was regretting his decision to wear jeans, however, as it was scorching outside and he was sweating like crazy, the grey T-shirt soaking into a darker colour from the amount of sweat his body was producing. 

He was disappointed to find the house wasn’t that much cooler than outside. They did have aircon, but it was nothing like it was pre-outbreak. 

Wiping sweat from his brow and dropping the worn bags onto the floor, Joel stood straight and stretched his back, groaning as it popped awkwardly. He was happy Ellie wasn’t around to make fun of him and his age. 

He needed to shower, change his shirt and get some shorts before he was cooked alive. The shopping could wait. 

He ascended the stairs, hand sliding up the banister as he did. 

“Ellie? You in?” He asked, getting closer to the top of stairs. 

“Joel?” Came a panicked reply, soon followed by the rustling of bed sheets, “Joel just wait! Don’t fucking come up here!” 

He stopped dead; not this shit again. Please, not this again. “Ellie...” he said in a deep, warning tone, “What did I say to you just yesterday?”

“What?” Her reply came breathless, “I don’t know what you’re on about. I’m just getting changed, it’s hot and-“ 

“Ellie don’t bullshit me!” He threatened from his position the stairs, just 4 steps from the top, “I know you’re not alone up there!” 

Dina popped her head around the wall, “Hi, Joel. You look like you need a shower. I bought some of that honey soap over that you like. I put in the bathroom for you.” 

Joel tried to ignore her tussled hair and the dark bruise he could see poking out from her collar. But damn, was this kid good at manipulating a conversation. No wonder the whole of Jackson adored her. She was so sweet no one could hate her.

Except Seth, but that bigot hated everyone. 

Ellie appeared behind Dina a moment later, face red and hair a mess. Her shirt was inside out _and_ backwards.

Before Joel could even get a word out, Ellie had taken Dina by the hand and rushed past him on the stairs. They were out of the door in seconds. 

He sighed and rubbed his beard, “Damn kids!”

————-

Cat and Ellie had been over a long time now. They’d agreed to part on mutual terms, and there was no bad blood and no awkwardness - apart from Ellie’s occasional stumble and embarrassing actions, but Cat knew that that was just Ellie being Ellie; nothing to do with their past relationship. 

Whilst they had agreed to separate and stay on good terms, Cat knew that Ellie had always had a thing for Dina, and probably always would. 

It was on the reasons that Cat wanted to end it, but she never told Ellie that, not wanting her to feel guilty. Cat knew Ellie well, and she’d concluded that Ellie didn’t even know she had feelings for Dina whilst they were together.   
  


  
The auburn haired girl felt a lot, she had so many emotions that she kept bottled up inside; Cat was very aware of this, in fact it was another factor that contributed to their break up. Ellie felt so much that her feelings for Dina probably got mixed up within the vast sea of her head, which is why she didn’t realise she was practically pining over Dina whilst still dating Cat. 

Cat couldn’t be mad at her for that. It wasn’t as if Ellie was knowingly crushing on Dina whilst they were dating. But Cat figured it out eventually.

She wanted Ellie to be happy, so separating gave Ellie the chance to figure out what she really wanted. 

It was no surprise that Ellie and Dina started dating about 6 or 7 months after she’d split with Ellie. 

Whilst rearranging her home to make room for a new desk she’d built, Cat had stumbled across one of Ellie’s old shirts. It was crumbled and creased, stuck between the headboard of the bed and the wall. It smelt of dust, Ellie’s distinct scent had long since disappeared from the fabric too. Cat concluded that it must have been there for over a year. 

Thinking back, she vaguely remembered Ellie tearing the shirt off of herself and throwing it a random direction during one of the final months of their relationship. It must’ve settled behind the headboard. 

Cat felt no need to keep it, so did the honourable thing and decided to return it. She knew Ellie would do the same if Cat left some of her belongings at the younger woman’s house. 

When Cat arrived in front of Ellie’s garage, she was confused to see keys inside the lock on the outside of the door.

Clumsy idiot must’ve forgotten to take them in with her. 

Cat retrieved the key from the lock and opened the door, clutching Ellie’s old crumpled shirt in one hand and the key in the other. 

“Hey, Ellie I found one of your old shirts when I-“ She trailed off, realising she’d just walked in something she shouldn’t have. 

Ellie had Dina’s arms pinned above her head with her left forearm as she leaned over the dark haired woman, her other hand somewhere under the sheets. Judging by Dina’s red face and the desperation on it, she’d walked in at the  _worst_ possible time.She dreaded to think how much worse it could’ve been if she’d arrived a minute later. 

“Cat?” Both of the girls exclaimed in unison, a familiar redness cropping up on Ellie’s cheeks. It was the same shade as the deep red lines that had been scratched into her shoulders and upper back, no doubt from Dina’s nails. 

“Well, this isn’t awkward at all.” Cat forced a smile, trying really,  _ really  _ hard not to burst into laughter. Judging by the fury on Ellie’s face she had failed terribly at keeping a straight face. Dina just looked fucking pissed, and Cat couldn’t decide if it was because Ellie’s ex had just walked in, or because she’d walked in just moments before she tipped over the edge. 

“What’s so funny?” Ellie growled at her, wrapping the thin sheet around her in order to cover up, still with on hand at the side of Dina’s head for keep her propped up. Fortunately her other hand had been retrieved from underneath the sheets. 

“Oh, nothing. You haven’t changed.” Cat replied with a small laugh. She didn’t really feel particularly awkward. She’d been intimate with Ellie many times, had seen her naked many times, so this wasn’t really anything new to her. In fact, she had been in Dina’s exact position many times. 

Ellie scowled at her, shuffling the sheets a little more so a panting Dina could pull them up to her chin for extra security. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She grumbled loudly. 

Cat failed to stifle a laugh and rolled her eyes, “Still very much the dominant top, I see.” The Asian woman couldn’t help the smirk that crept onto her face. Ellie was too easy to embarrass; she always had been. 

Ellie groaned and ran a hand over her face, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Why are you even here? In fact, why are you _still_ standing there  _knowing_ you’ve interrupted something?” 

“You left your key on the outside of the door, dumbass. I came over cause I found this-” She held up the crinkled lump that was Ellie’s shirt, “-whilst I was rearranging my bedroom. Thought I’d return it. It’s been in there for over a year so you might wanna wash it.” 

“Well, um, thanks but could you... leave?” The auburn haired girl mumbled, her face still red as a tomato. 

Cat placed the crumpled shirt on the cabinet next to Ellie’s door and placed the key on top. “Might wanna try locking the door next time, guys. I imagine Dina isn’t too happy.” 

She let out a laugh and opened the door, shutting it quietly behind her. 

She heard footsteps padding to the door and the click of a lock. 

————

“That was so fucking weird.” Dina huffed as she she loosened the light sheets that she’d used to shield herself, “She didn’t even cover her eyes.” 

Ellie chuckled awkwardly as she climbed back into the bed, “She’s never had barriers, kind of like you.” 

Dina huffed again, her heart still struggling to come down to a steady beat, “The nerve of her. Why couldn’t she have come over like, five minutes later? I would’ve been done and snoring into your pillow.” 

Ellie grinned lopsidedly, smoothing her hand over Dina’s ruffled hair, “I don’t think she planned to come over to catch us in the act.” She laughed, turning her head to look at the crumpled shirt, “At least I got my shirt back, I’ve missed it.” 

Dina grabbed her face suddenly and dragged Ellie back on top of her, crushing their faces in a deep kiss. “Forget the fucking shirt.” She mumbled into Ellie’s lips, her fingers smoothed over freckled cheeks. 

——————

After being caught the fourth time, twice by Joel and once by Maria and Cat respectively, Ellie began taking the necessary precautions to stop them getting interrupted so much.

The doors were always locked, with a doorstop jammed underneath it just for good measure. 

Curtains? Closed. Windows? Slammed shut and bolted, because  just in case.

She never wanted to see Joel’s appalled face again. It was too embarrassing, too awkward. 

Fuck clickers and runners, she’d take them on any day. But Joel seeing her having sex with Dina? 

She couldn’t fucking do that again. It was beyond embarrassing, it was completely mortifying. 

Door? Check. Windows? Check. 

She turned to her girlfriend who was lying on the bed waiting for her, a sultry look in her murky eyes and an endearing smile gracing her plump lips. 

“Get over here, Williams.” 

Ellie did just that. It didn’t take long before their clothes were shed, leaving them naked and bare with  no  worries about being interrupted. 

Ellie allowed the olive skinned woman to climb on top her and straddle her naked hips with those gorgeous, smooth thighs. 

After a few teasing minutes of foreplay, Ellie’s fingers found the warmth between Dina’s legs. 

Ellie, despite being the one currently doing all of the work, felt like she was heaven. Dina was rocking into her hand with each thrust of her fingers, her name was leaving those perfect lips with every swipe of her thumb, and she had the perfect view of Dina’s breasts. 

Ellie stopped her movements when a loud thump sounded directly above her head. “What the fuck was that?” She exclaimed, tipping her head back further into the pillows to survey the ceiling. 

“It’s probably nothing, just some dumb animal or a tree branch.” The dark haired woman panted, bucking her hips slightly to prompt Ellie to continue her movements. 

After a few more seconds of silence and no disruptions from above them, Ellie brushed it off and continued the movement of her fingers, earning a delighted moan from Dina. 

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound above them. 

The two barely had time to comprehend what was happening. The roof caved in, cracking and groaning, and a large shape crashed to the floor, right beside the bed. 

“Eugene?!” Dina exclaimed in terror. 

The overweight, bearded man was sprawled out on the floor, covered in plaster and rubble. 

Both girls didn’t move a muscle, frozen in shock. 

When he started to sit up, moaning and groaning, the situation finally caught up with them. Dina scrambled for the sheets that were pooled around Ellie’s knees whilst the auburn haired woman withdrew her hand and threw herself against Dina’s chest, pulling her as closely as possible so Dina could wrap the sheets around them. 

Eugene’s dazed eyes flickered over the two teens. 

He must’ve hit his head, he swore he seeing Dina and Joel’s kid having-

“Eugene what the fuck?” Dina exclaimed angrily, her face flushed red with embarrassment and terror. 

“Huh?” He rubbed his eyes with his dust coated hands, “Dina-what, Jesus Christ!” It finally hit him that this was  real  and he had just in fact dropped in on Dina and Ellie having sex. 

“Why the fuck were you on my roof?!” Ellie snapped, furious at that had her roof now had a massive, gaping, Eugene shaped hole in it; even more furious that they’d been interrupted for the  _fifth fucking time._

“Maria told me the garage to the east of town had a hole in the roof that needed fixing!” 

“This is the west of town, you fucking idiot!” 


	2. Mr. Bigot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been safe. It was the deserted corner of town, behind the old house where no one lived. The weather was gorgeous, everyone should be out sunbathing or down at the lake. 
> 
> But not Seth. The asshole.

“Ew, your hands are sweaty.” 

“No,  _your_ hands are sweaty. Mine just feel sweaty because you’re rubbing it all into my hand.” Dina retorted as she tore her hand out of her girlfriends before wiping it on her shirt. 

“How do you know it’s not your sweaty hands making my hands sweaty?” Ellie replied mid laugh, using her hand to fish out Dina’s once more. The shorter girl just flailed her hand like a child to avoid the taller girls advances. 

“I don’t get sweaty hands, that’s why.” 

“Everyone gets sweaty hands. It’s normal. Now hold my hand, stupid.” 

“No! How am I gonna be able to hold the tools to fix this stupid roof if my hands are slick with your disgusting sweat?” The raven haired girl reposted as she swatted away the tattooed hand again. 

“Well, I was gonna be the one doing the fixing, you were just supposed to keep me company, but if you’re offering to do it yourself...” 

“Oh, you think these hands aren’t capable of fixing some dumb roof?” 

“I mean, I know you’re  _very_ capable with your hands. I don’t want them to get ruined, which is why  I  was gonna do all the gruelling hard work-“ 

“Hard work? It’s just a leaky roof!” Dina scoffs and shakes her head, but she knows there’s a smile tugging at her lips. Ellie always seemed to make her smile, somehow, some way, even if they weren’t even doing anything. 

Sometimes Ellie would just look at her, and Dina found herself smiling like an idiot. 

The auburn haired girl reached for her hand again, this time Dina didn’t shrink away. Sweaty hands be damned, she loved holding her girlfriends hand. She knew Ellie loved it too, being able to show that Dina was hers, and hers alone. 

A smile on her lips, little tingling shockwaves pulsating in her hands, Dina interlaced their fingers as they walked. “Why did you have to agree to do this  _today_?  It’s like, 600 degrees out.” 

“Stop being a brat.” The taller girl laughs, shoving her shoulder into Dina’s as they walked, “I agreed to do it because Eugene was supposed to do it, but he’s all of a sudden developed a fear of fixing people’s roofs.” 

The dark haired woman burst out laughing, “Oh, I wonder why.” 

A blush creeped onto the taller girls face as the memories of the man crashing through their roof during their private time surfaced into her brain. “Yeah, he gave me a joint for agreeing to take the job.” 

“He gave you a joint and you didn’t share with me?!” Dina cried out incredulously, looking deeply offended. Ellie just rolled her eyes. 

“I haven’t had it yet, idiot. I’m saving it for later.” 

Dina raises a brow, dark eyes curiously flicking over her girlfriends freckled face. She drops her voice to a low tone, and Ellie immediately knows that flirtatious Dina has come out to play (not that she’s complaining), “Why, what’s happening later?” 

Ellie grins at her girlfriend, “We’re gonna fix this roof, go back to my place, spark up the blunt, and take a long,  _long_ shower.” 

More than content with the answer, the shorter girl leaned up to place a direct kiss under Ellie’s ear, in the exact spot she knew always set her off into shudders and shakes. “Let’s get this shit over and done with then.” She whispered against the warm skin, quiet enough that no one would hear them. 

Face flustered, Ellie just tugged on her girlfriends hand. 

The house they were going to be working on was right at the edge of town. It was an old, rickety wooden building. Currently, it held no residents, but a small family of five who’d just arrived in Jackson a week ago was scheduled to move into the house in a weeks time. The Burton family had been staying with Cat and her mother for the week whilst various Jackson residents had been working tirelessly to fix the old house up. 

The previously shattered windows had been replaced, the water system and the electricity had been patched up just yesterday. Now it was all of the small details, like fixing the lock and repairing the holes in the roof. 

The pair arrived at the house a few minutes later, skin and clothes already drenched in sweat from the scorching Jackson summer sun. It was one of those off days where the sun would feel more like Mexico than a typical Wyoming summer. 

Ellie could feel her nose and cheeks already starting to burn. Dina, who was naturally darker than her, was glowing under the sheen of sweat that clung to her like a second skin. 

Dina was first to climb up the rusty ladder, followed by her girlfriend, who carried the tool box. 

Dina carefully navigated the roof to locate all of the flaws whilst the auburn haired girl set out all of the necessary tools and equipment they would need. 

“It’s a good thing Eugene didn’t do the roof, this thing has so many fucking holes and missing tiles it wouldn’t have held his weight.” Dina laughs, using a small nub of chalk to outline a hole. 

Ellie scoffs, shaking her head in amusement; Dina knows her girlfriend well enough to pick up the frustrated tone to her voice, though. “He managed to crash through  _my_ roof and there wasn’t anything even wrong with it! It took a  week  to get the giant Eugene shaped hole closed up!” 

The shorter woman giggles, but the embarrassment from that day still shakes her to her core. “I noticed he’s been eating smaller meals at the diner. I think he’s insecure about his weight now.” 

“Good! He can’t just fall through unsuspecting people’s roof’s like that!” 

“Stop whining and get on with it. You promised me dinner and steamy shower sex. If you don’t quit moaning, we won’t be finished until dark!” She finishes up mapping the final hole and tosses the chalk back in the tool box. 

“Dinner? I never promised you that.” 

“You won’t get hot shower sex if you don’t make me dinner.” 

“But-what-“ the taller girl stammers as she attempts to think of a reply, but Dina is staring at her with those sultry dark eyes and her mind can’t find any words. Even after almost a year together, Dina still leaves Ellie a spluttering mess. She loves this idiot. 

The girls get to work. It’s hot, it’s sweaty and horrible, but Ellie suffers the worst of it. Her previously tinted cheeks were now bright red as a result of sunburn and her shoulders were getting painful. 

Dina stifles giggles as she watches her girlfriend hammer a stubborn nail into the surface beneath them. 

“What?” Ellie exasperates, auburn strands sticking to her forehead. There’s sweat beading all over her face, collecting at her temples as the sun beat down onto her skin ferociously. 

“Nothing. Your nose looks cute. Reminds me of that reindeer. Randall?” 

“Fuck off!” 

“I said it was cute, didn’t I?” She can barely hide the giggles that assaulted her now. Making Ellie angry was always hilarious, because the more irritated the taller woman became, the funnier it was. She also found it very cute when Ellie’s brow would crease in frustration, or when she’d scrunch up her nose at her. 

“Yeah, before comparing me to one of Santa’s fucking reindeers.” Ellie muttered as she aggressively hammered the nail down. Maybe a little too aggressive - the force of the strike bent the nail and sent the heavy metal of the hammer careening towards her finger and- “Ow, fuck!” 

The raven haired woman burst into laughter at the sight of Ellie recoiling away, hand clutched to her chest. 

“You feel stupid now?” 

“Fuck you. This is your fault, for pissing me off. Now look at me!” Ellie woefully held out her hand, where her left index finger was red and swollen, practically pulsating from the force of the blow. 

“How is it my fault you hit yourself?” 

“You annoyed me!” 

“Big tough Ellie is throwing a tantrum over a hurt finger? Want one of kiddie plasters from the daycare?” 

“You’re so fucking annoying.” 

“But you love me for it.” 

Ellie gives her a look, one that is still annoyed, but also a look of admiration. She’s just too fucking smitten for the raven haired girl, she doesn’t even bother to hide it from her girlfriend anymore, because she  knows.  “Yes, I love you. Can we take a break now?” 

Dina lets go an exasperated and exaggerated sigh, before rolling her eyes mockingly, “I guess you’ve deserved it.” She leans over to press a chaste kiss on Ellie’s sunburnt cheek, “Let’s get you into some shade before your skin actually sets fire.” 

“Is it bad?” 

“Oh, it’s really bad. I wasn’t kidding when I said you looked like Rascal.” 

“Isn’t it Rudolph?” 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it’s Rascal.” 

“Whatever.” 

The young couple climb down the ladder. The direction of the sun indicates that the only comfort of shade they can find is around the back of the abandoned house. Ellie dreads to think how overgrown and bug infested it will be back there, but her skin burns and itches so badly that she’ll do anything to get into some cool shade right now. 

“Holy shit!” Dina gasps when they round the corner. Her eyes are wide and intrigued, staring at something Ellie hasn’t noticed yet. 

There isn’t a garden, since the house is jammed right at the edge of the outer protective wall that kept the residents safe. It’s more of a back alley, with the width being maybe 2 metres or so. 

There are strawberry bushes growing in front of the protective wall. The strawberries are almost ripe, nearing the colour of Ellie’s sunburnt face and shoulders. 

“I thought Molly was the only person who had a strawberry bush?” Dina states in wonder as she moved to examine the plants. There must be  hundreds  of strawberries here, enough to make dozens of tarts or cakes. 

“Well this part of town is so secluded, I bet no one even knows it’s here...” Ellie says as she moves to join her girlfriend, crouching so she can get a better look. Her mouth waters at the sight of the nearly ripe fruit, causing her stomach to grumble. She doesn’t remember the last time she had one of Molly’s strawberry tarts, but she’s craving one now. 

“Come on, lets have lunch. We’ll have to come back in a couple days to pick them. You think we should tell anyone about this...?” Dina says mischievously, nodding her head towards the bushes. 

“Fuck no. This can be our secret stash. Strawberries are like, a fucking delicacy these days.” 

They lean up against the back of the house, close but not touching; even in the shade, the air is humid, and they’re both still warm and sweaty. 

The young couple finish their sandwiches and decide to take a few extra minutes to just relax in the semi-comforting shade. They share a canteen, enjoying the coolness of it. Ellie holds it to forehead in an attempt to cool off a little. 

Dina’s hand finds her thigh, slim fingers dipping under the mesh fabric of her shorts. The simple touch sends shockwaves through her entire body. 

“What are you doing?” Ellie asks with a raised brow, side-eying her girlfriend suspiciously. 

“Nothing,” she says innocently, her nimble fingers travelling higher, nails raking so gently over the skin and dipping under the leg of Ellie’s boxers, inching higher and higher. 

“Doesn’t seem like nothing-“ the auburn haired woman’s breath hitches as her girlfriends fingernails rake over the skin of her inner thigh, shooting tingles to her stomach and heat to her already burning face. 

The shorter woman leant over and planted a kiss under Ellie’s ear. “You just look so hot, and I  don’t  mean because you’re sunburnt.” 

When Dina started to nibble on her ear, Ellie’s hand swatted Dina’s invading one away. “Babe, just wait till we get home.” 

The raven haired girl instead slid her hand up Ellie’s shirt and skimmed her fingertips over Ellie’s stomach, making the taller girl squirm, “Maybe I don’t want to wait until we get home.” she mutters into Ellie’s neck, peppering kisses to the sensitive skin below her ear. 

“Babe...” Ellie trailed off, trying with all her might to fight off the flutters in her stomach and the heat between her legs. Her girlfriend was intoxicating and she fucking knew it. The raven haired girl just knew how to get her worked up, knew what buttons to press to make her squirm. 

“What? We’re all alone out here, no one’s gonna know...” the shorter woman murmurs hotly against her ear, her light kisses turning to bites. Ellie squirms as her mind and libido fight; they’re in public, but then again, no one ever comes here... And Dina looks so fucking hot in that tight top and those denim shorts. 

Giving in to her girlfriends sultry advances, the auburn haired woman turns her head, slamming her lips into Dina’s in a hot kiss. She can feel the shorter woman’s victorious smile against her lips, having got what she wanted. “You’re fucking infuriating.” 

Dina laughs into the kiss as she slips her hands into Ellie’s hair, “But I’m also hot, so that makes up for it right?” 

The taller girl nips Dina’s lip before quickly moving to stand, pulling her girlfriend up with her. 

There’s fire her eyes as she slowly backs the shorter woman up against the wall, hands splayed over the delicious curves of her waist. The look in Dina’s eyes and the way she’s biting her lip in anticipation sends shockwaves right through Ellie’s body; she wants nothing more than to take her girlfriend right then and there. Fuck the roof, she had more important things to be working on right now. 

The sexual tension is oh so delightful. 

It doesn’t last long; Dina grabs her girlfriends neck and pulls her into a steamy kiss, slipping her tongue into Ellie’s mouth. 

The taller girl responds by forcing her hips into Dina’s, completely trapping her against the newly refurbished wall of the house. 

There’s no time for foreplay or teasing, so Ellie moves her head to Dina’s neck and bites harshly on her pulse point. She shorter girl whines, jolting her hips involuntarily. 

“Fuck-just, just get on with it.” Dina moans breathlessly, angling her neck so Ellie has more room to work with. 

The taller girl responds by pushing herself even further into her, “Carry on being impatient and I’ll just stop right now, and you can wait ‘til we get home.” 

“You can’t resist me.” Dina gasps between words, fingers tugging Ellie’s hair as a way to project her frustrations. 

Ellie doesn’t reply to that; instead she slips her hand between their bodies, finding the button of Dina’s shorts. 

“Ellie...” a strangled whine escapes her when her girlfriend can’t pop the button straight away. As if on cue, Ellie manages to undue it. 

Her fingers find the zipper and she harshly yanks it down, fully intent on taking her girlfriend right then and there whilst she moans into her ear and-

“What in the lords name?” A horrified and disgusted voice reaches their ears, causing Ellie to throw herself from Dina’s body. Their heads snap to the voice and it’s... fucking Seth. The town homophobe, the bigot, the moody cunt who never wore a smile on his face. He’s got a basket in his hands, body tense as a rock as he stands shocked and horrified beside the house. 

“What the fuck man?” Ellie exclaims in pure horror, eyes wide. No one  ever  comes to this useless side of town, and Seth of all people decide to show up and catch her with her hand down her girlfriends pants? 

“What the hell is wrong with you people?” Seth spits in utter disgust, scowling at them like he would shit on his boot. And truly, the repugnance on his face is enough to make Ellie’s blood boil. It’s enough to dry up a lake, enough to make children cry. He’s seething in disgust. 

“You people?” Ellie mimics incredulously, “You mean the  _gays_?  You fucking asshole!” 

“Can’t you keep your filthy hands to yourself? What if a child had found you both here? Ever think about that?” The man spits, pointing at them accusingly with malice in his dark eyes. 

Dina knows Ellie is on the verge of launching herself towards him and her hand finds Ellie’s arm instinctively, her grip firm and warning. Seth was an absolute dickhead but it wasn’t worth Ellie beating the shit out of him. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Dina warns sternly, eyes focussed intently on the wrinkling face of the older man. “Would you have reacted this way if it was a boy and a girl, hm?” 

Seth’s sneer deepens, but he holds back whatever he wants to say. He knows that if he says anymore, it’ll get back to Maria; or worse, Joel. He hasn’t forgotten their last chat when he’d called the two out before. 

The man shakes his head and stalks off, muttering under his breath. The young couple can’t hear him exactly, but they’re pretty sure of what obscenities and slurs are shooting from his mouth. 

They glance at each other for a couple seconds, shocked and confused, before bursting into laughter. Dina’s got tears in her eyes, doubled over and clutching her stomach as deep laughter tumbles from her mouth. 

Ellie’s the first to recover from the laughter as the pissed off part of her resurfaces. “Why the fuck was he even here?” 

Dina’s still wheezing as she recovers from her laughing fit, wiping a tear from under her eye, “I don’t fuckin’ know. Maybe he’s one of those dudes that likes to jerk off in public? Maybe this is his secret secluded spot.” 

Ellie visibly gags, earning more giggles from her girlfriend, “That’s fucking disgusting, D.” She has to admit, it was probably something Seth would do; the fucking creep. 

A look of realisation settles on the smaller woman’s face as her eyes find the strawberry bushes. She remembers the basket that had been clutched in his hands. “That cheeky bastard...” 

“What?” 

“That selfish dick was here to pick strawberries!” Dina exclaims as she moves past her confused girlfriend to crouch beside the bushes. “No one else knows this is here! He’s been keeping them all to himself!”

“What a cunt.” 

“Didn’t we know that already?” 

“Oh yeah, but now he’s a double cunt. A class A cunt. The cuntiest.” 

Dina moves to stand and wraps her arms around Ellie’s shoulders once more. A sly smirk is tugging at her lips, the one that indicates she’s up to something mischievous. “What do you say we come back in a couple days when those strawberries are ready to eat and we take the lot?”

A smug grin plasters on the taller girls face. She’s always up for causing trouble, especially when Mr. Bigot himself was involved. “Sounds like a plan. So... where were we?” 

When Ellie leans down to connect their lips once more, Dina raises a hand between their faces to stop the freckled girl’s advances. “As horny as you make me, Seth kinda killed it.” A look of disappoint flashes across Ellie’s face but Dina reassures her with a gentle, flirtatious smile, “...but, we can get this roof finished in an hour. And then I’ll be all yours...” 

“All mine, huh?” 

“Absolutely.” The shorter girl pecks her quickly on the lips, “Now come on, we’ve got a roof to fix.” 

“Do you still wanna go to the Bison for food afterwards...?” Ellie questions with a laugh. She can just imagine Seth’s face as they walk into the small diner... 

“Fuck no. Besides, we’ve got other plans to keep us busy.” 

An infectious smile spreads across her face, “Can’t wait.” 

“Me neither. Now let’s get this fucking roof fixed.” 

“You’re the boss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it took longer than expected. 
> 
> I wanna do Tommy & Jesse (as per request!) but I don’t know how I would write it. I’m open to suggestions on my tumblr at bighandsghostfingers! Feel free to message me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> (Also I’m really considering adding another chapter dedicated to Seth (Mr Bigot himself) catching them. Let me know if you want it!)


End file.
